North and South
by louisaeve
Summary: It was inevitable. Maybe their friends didn't get it, heck they didn't get it themselves. But it was predestined, an inscription from the gods, shown by the stars in ways the centaurs didn't even know, etched in their minds. They were pulled to one another, dragged, and despite what they did they couldn't stop their attraction to each other - he was North and she was South.
1. Prologue

It was inevitable. Maybe their friends didn't get it, didn't realise, heck they didn't realise themselves. But it was predestined, an inscription from the gods, shown by the stars in ways the centaurs didn't even know, etched in their minds. They were pulled to one another, dragged, and despite what they did they couldn't stop their attraction to each other - he was North and she was South.

And he was worn down, reduced to a nub, because while she might be sweet and good and kind she was also stubborn and strong headed, which even his confidence and dedication couldn't beat.

They were opposites some would say - except they weren't. Because while they were North and South they were both magnets. he might of been loud and confident, pureblooded and spending his summers hanging out with mates and making useless spells up for fun, and she might of been quiet and peaceful, muggleborn and spending her summers looking over her new books and reading essays they were both brave, both good and most generally just and believed in equality. They were intelligent undoubtedly, but they worked for it. In different ways maybe (he preferred to adapt and modify basic spells and she studied by poring over books and notes and extra research) but they were intelligent.

It was strange one would think - in another world, another life, they would both be girls, or both be boys and be the bestest of friends - their personalities would keep each other honest and true, allow them to become better people. Their mothers would of loved one another and they would of spent hours at tea and dinner parties. Unfortunately she lived in one of the outer boroughs of Greater London and he spent his time living between Birmingham and Toulouse. Therefore they never had a connection outside of their schooling and they hadn't ever met outside of their school terms.

One could say that the pair, no matter how attracted to one another they were, no matter how much friction was between them, they were not friends (most definitely not) and they weren't dating and they weren't enemies. They were housemates, acquaintances. He was just the guy who entertained the Common Room with his friends, who she occasionally turned to when she needed to ask after homework, and she was the girl he had a slight crush on and spent Transfiguration throwing notes at.

And one day in summer, many days later, a couple of years later, they would be standing under the haze of the bright sun (a rare occurrence) and their friends would swear that they were meant to be all along, that they were totally behind their whole relationship, that they knew this would happen one day. But the truth was only the little thirteen year old at the back of the ceremony knew, and they would smile quietly because Lily was their role model and they knew how to keep quiet.

But it was a inevitable and he was North and she was South, James and Lily were predestined and Destiny is something you can either accept or die avoiding it.


	2. Chapter 1

The Tale of a Red Head

or

How To Make A Living Without Graduating

Once upon a time a little peasant girl travelled all the way to a big scary castle. She left behind her best friend and her mum and dad, and her only accomplice was a scared little boy, who thought he knew all about the higher life, but found that all the fairy tales he had been told were not enough - they were just that, fairytales. So they entered the scary castle and found they were looked down upon because they were the peasants and their new acquaintances were nobility, practical monarchy.

But the little girl, whose name was Lily (and she was every bit as beautiful the flower which had lent it's name to her), quickly made friends. She was intelligent, quick to adapt and bright, like a candle. The rest were moths that were drawn to her flame, her lights. But her friend, by the name of Severus was a cloud which dulled her light, and although she cared for him their differences of character made it immensely difficult for them to remain friends. Her disposition was sweet and light, and although she could be dark at times, be serious, she wasn't of a high social class, she had no magic in her blood, while Severus, though not coming from the purest of magic lineage, was still able to carry some sway amongst those to whom it matters most. The company he kept was unpleasant at the best of times, and delighted in not hiding in the shadows, but waiting in them to attack.

And so the classism she received throughout her years at the fine Institution managed to reach the darkest corners and also the lightest. So when she suddenly was one friend less, and despite have multiple perfectly good and rather extraordinary friends she missed her oldest. She missed her one connection to home.

But she was a peasant girl. And they don't always get their happy endings.

If there was one class in the entire world Lily hated it was Care of Magical Creatures. It wasn't that she didn't like animals (which she didn't actually). It wasn't the getting dirty (which she certainly did _not_ like). But the outdoors part. She hated the outdoors. The unpredictability of the weather. The unexpected rain (which meant you had to bring an umbrella everywhere). The unexpected sunshine. The unexpected cold. She didn't like unpredictably of weather.

Nothing could prepare you for weather. Because no matter how many times the weather girl insists that there will be no rain tomorrow, and you didn't bring the umbrella, your new coat and your perfect hair will always end up ruined.

"I don't get why you don't come to Quidditch matches." Marina frowned.

"I come to the ones that count!" Lily protested vainly, attempting to fix her deep red hair, as it flew away in the wind.

"You come to the Gryffindor ones!" Marina groaned, pulling her ink stained robe sleeves up. "I can count them on one hand!"

"You cannot!" Lily protested, as the pair walked back to the castle, trekking through the thinly covered grounds of Hogwarts, her feet crunching in snow.

"Excluding pre-season, yes I can!" Marina poked her friend in the stomach, her blonde Northern Italian hair shining brilliantly.

"Pre-season is basically the same thing." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Marina shrieked, causing the two sixth years to giggle loudly as Marina lightly hit Lily's shoulder.

The two were good friends, despite Marina being a Hufflepuff and Lily being a Gryffindor. And strangely enough, despite Hufflepuff not having one once in the five years they had previously attended the school Marina was still an avid obsession with Quidditch. And brooms. And Quidditch magazines. And bats. And quaffles, snitches and bludgers.

Meanwhile Lily, in Gryffindor House, which had been awarded the Quidditch Cup twice in the time that they had attended the school, had little to no interest in Quidditch. She had enjoyed flying (her eyes had lit up in wonder and she had let out streams of giggles) however the idea of flying around with giant hunks of metal being directed towards her didn't exactly sound appealing.

Despite their differences in personality (Lily was an introvert and Marina was an extrovert, etc) the two were steadfast friends and despite not sharing meals together, spent time together in the library, at Hogsmeade, during classes and at other times.

"So how was you're daaaaaaaaaaate?" Lily drew out, bumping shoulders with her friend, as her lightly tanned skin blushed.

"It was okay." Marina said casually.

"Oh really?" Lily's eyebrows raised. "That's why you came back smiling like the Yorkshire Stars just won Nationals."

"I did not!" Marina protested.

"Yes you did!" Lily smirked. "You were practically simpering!"

"It was amazing!" Marina sighed. "He's the best boyfriend I've had."

"Fifth times a charm." Lily grinned.

"Come on!" Marina rolled her eyes. "Boys are never as sweet as he is! He reads poetry! _Poetry!"_

"Well good for him." Lily smiled. "Maybe he can recite for a us a piece one day?"

In truth Marina's date was a Ravenclaw Quidditch player, whose only real intelligence came from his ability to easily impress a room and was able to quickly enchant any witch who walked his way. As such the two girls were easily charmed by him, and found him to be quite appropriate.

The two had made it to the castle by now and after walking to the Great Hall for lunch they said goodbye with a hug, before walking to their respective House tables. Lily sat down next to another of her friends, unravelling her long purple scarf and putting it into her books bag. "How was Herbology?" She asked her friend Cindy, who was currently eating a soup.

"Herbology was Herbology." Cindy shrugged.

"Uggh, why are you still doing it?" Lily screwed her nose up.

"Because I want to be a Mediwitch and that includes an extensive knowledge of plants." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"But plants are so boring!" Lily rolled her eyes, helping herself to the tomato pasta.

"Why are you lot talking about plants?" Mary asked, plunking herself opposite the two. Mary was a fellow Gryffindor sixth year and had shared their dorm since 1st year. The girls were all friendly enough, despite Lily and Cindy being closer, as Mary preferred to associate with a lot of the Hufflepuffs in their year, or the Gryffindor seventh years.

"Cindy was enough of a prat to take it this year." Lily rolled her eyes, pinching some pasta off Mary's plate causing her to gasp jokingly and swat her hand away.

"As I said I'm training to become a Mediwitch." Cindy peacefully continued to eat her meal. "Unlike you slags I'm worried about my future."

"Well I've already got my future all planned out." Lily smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to become a trophy wife!"

"Uggh, who would want you?" Cindy teased. "That red hair!" She tugged Lily's hair.

"A lot of people thank you very much!" Lily stuck out her tongue. "Famous movie stars, Quidditch professionals -"

"James Potter!" Mary shrieked poking Lily in the stomach as her two friends erupted in giggles.

"Are we having a gossip session?" Sirius Black dropped next to Mary, as she rolled her eyes. "About your fave Sirius and his nasty best friend."

"Shove off Black." Lily grinned, and poked him in the arm.

"Aww is ickle Lily embarrassed?" Sirius grinned as he grabbed a plate and started piling up food on it.

"I'm dying of mortification." She said sarcastically.

"Aww I'm sorry Lil." He rubbed her head.

"You prat." She rolled her eyes again.

"Lil, isn't that your owl?" Mary I asked, pointing out a smoky white owl which had flown in through the doors of the Great Hall, which was causing a number of students to point and stare.

"Yeah." Lily said confusedly. "Something must of happened. Ivy is a good owl. She waits."

The owl landed in front of her and Lily saw an envelope was attached to it. Distinctly Muggle. Carefully she tore the letter open as Mary busied herself politely by feeding Ivy.

Her eyes scanned the letter quickly as she found meaning in the hasty scrawl.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked.

"My mum." Lily said slowly. "It's my sister."

"Oh Lil." Cindy wrapped her arm around Lily. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No. She's okay." Lily said confusedly. "She's getting _married."_

_**Hi! I hope you like this - but if not I'm sure I will be told in a review (wink, wink). much thanks to my lovely beta Kai (LovesLifeandLivsItUp). **_

_**I hope I hear what you think!**_

_**Much love Louisa xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing eight year old Lily Evans would of known was that the first person she would of notified of her engagement would of been her sister. And that she would be the first to be notified of her sisters engagement.

Never had eight year old Lily ever expected to be told while she was sitting at lunch, via a large owl carrying an envelope.

She wasn't upset about her sisters engagement. It was more of the bridge between her and Petunia. Years ago the two would of giggled excitedly for hours and hours and gone over their aunts old wedding magazines, sneaked looks at her mothers wedding dress, looked at her engagement ring for hours on end, talked about bouquets and dresses. But now they wouldn't have that. Petunia's Maid of Honour was Georgina Flemingway, a fellow secretary who she had met a mere two years ago.

And now eight year old Lily was gone and in her place was Lily Evans, the sixteen year old witch, who had received not an excited phone call, nor had she been woken up in the morning after Tuney had been on a night time date that lasted well into the morning. Instead she was on the other side of the country and all she could do was sit there and write letters. _Letters! _It was so unfair, so horrible. She couldn't ask to Floo home, nor could she talk to her family through the fireplace. Instead she was stuck with a bunch of school mates who had no _idea _ what she was going through, because they could talk to their family, or see them at Hogsmeade and it was just _unfair._

Lily was a reasonable girl. Anyone who knew her could tell you that. She didn't engage in prejudice and she was able to take criticism. However this wasn't something she should be 'reasonable' about. Heck she wasn't being_ unreasonable _about it either. She was just stating the obvious.

So she picked up Ivy and her letter and made her way to McGonagall's office. She was going home dammit!

She could feel a bounce in her feet as she walked to her head of house's office and knocked on the door. Not to her surprise she was greeted almost immediately by McGonagall, who frowned, looking at her curiously. "Is something wrong Miss Evans?" She asked through a thick Scottish accent. "You are doing well on all of your subjects as far as I'm aware."

"No, it's not that." Lily said, her hands still clutching the letter, written with her mothers purple foundation pen and on cream paper. "I need to ask to go home."

"Has something happened?" Professor McGonagall blinked. "Is there a family emergency?"

"I guess so." Lily grinned, the thought of her sister whirling around in a bright white dress, smiling and drinking champagne and throwing a bouquet echoing through her mind.

"Do you need to attend a funeral?" McGonagall asked again.

"No . . ." Lily trailed off. "But I just need three days away."

"Unless your parents withdraw you from school permanently, or you need to attend an emergency such as a funeral or another religious issue, you'll be unable to leave the schools premises." McGonagall sighed.

"I'm sorry?" Lily gasped. Although she had been told these rules by her before (when she wanted to spend a night with friends in Hogsmeade as a joke) she would of thought that her sister getting married would be okay.

"Your magical legal guardian is the Head of the Department of Minors. When you attend school in Britain as a witch, they are in charge of you, and are required to keep you safe. Unless you apply for a day off through legal forms, etc, you will not be allowed to leave the schools premises until you are an adult." McGonagall said drily, like she was reciting a speech she had spoken a million times.

"So because I'm a . . . Muggleborn I can't leave? I can't see my sister engaged? I can't spend time with my family during school time?" Lily found her eyes well up with tears. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't.

"I'm afraid not Miss Evans." McGonagall looked away, as if she could not stand the sight. "If you are done here, I have a class to attend. A class you need to attend."

"I don't think I'll be making it." Lily whispered before turning on her heel and running out of the door, running through the corridors, causing Ivy to squawk indigently and the letter in her hand to crumple, as she raced by first years, and lazy upperclassmen, uncharacteristically not helping anyone to pick up their books, not caring that she nearly pushed people over, just caring about getting to her dorm. To her dorm, where it was safe and people didn't care about making her feel like she was less than anybody else.

And in the Common Room she ran past fifth years smirking, pleased with themselves at having gotten a free period to skiv off, past sixth years half studying, examining their books, past seventh years who had notes and books and a table to themselves, to her dorm, which was thankfully empty. She was missing everything. Going to miss her sisters engagement party. Going to miss her excitement. Because she was a _fucking muggleborn. _ Because she was a _fucking witch. _

Lily Evans did not get angry often. But today she most certainly way.

James Potter did get angry often. He swore, and yelled, and punched walls. He liked to get rid of it in physical ways. Which often ended in him spending detentions due to his ability to provoke fistfights out of the most well tempered of his peers.

Strangely enough this was provoked through a letter. Coincidently it was from his parents. His mother to be exact (his father preferred face to face communication).

_James, _

_I regret to be the one to inform you of this, but there is no other way. As you may or may not know a group of Aurors staged an attack, a raid, on assumed 'terrorists' houses. Your friend, Jo McKarthy was on those raid. Unfortunately she did not make it home. _

_It's a terrible, tragic loss, but she died for a good cause. _

_I'll see you soon - keep your chin up!_

_Love Mother_

He couldn't believe it. Jo was his ex. Three years older, they'd had a fling these holidays. Mostly made out, had a bit of fun. She was fun. She had a bit of a party, but she was intelligent. Sensible. And she was just _gone_. Disappeared completely from the world, because she was a fucking good person. Because she was a fucking good person who wasn't afraid to stand up to bad people.

She didn't deserve to die. She shouldn't of had to die. She _shouldn't _ have died. It's just messed up. But people were still making excuses and keeping fucking secrets and he couldn't even leave school to go to her funeral.

His eyes filled with angry tears as he stormed up to his dormitory, and upon seeing it was angry he punched the wall angrily, before cursing as his knuckles split open and he dumped himself onto his bed and tried to ignore the fact that his throat was raw.

Little did he know that a rather lovely witch was lying on the fourth bed from the door, her own eyes filled with tears in the dorm opposite.

Lily calmed herself down by the time Cindy and Mary dropped by with food from dinner. She had several sheets of paper which she used to write to her family on (parchment generally caused unwanted questions in Muggle societies), which she had written numerous replies to her family on, the majority of which were so scratched out that even erasing charms weren't working.

Despite her general anger and frustration she still hadn't managed to write a letter to her Mum or her Dad or her sister. Instead she had tears of frustration, tears of heartbreak, annoyance and tension.

"Thanks." She said bitterly, managing a smile at the food in front of her.

"I've owled my mum." Cindy sat at the end of Lily's bed. "She's getting names from her friends - names of florists and stuff."

"My cousin has a massive collection of Wedding magazines - she's obsessed!" Mary said helpfully. "I can get her to send them to your sister if you want."

"That's . . . really sweet Mary. Thanks." Lily smiled.

James had managed to stay awake in the time it took for his friends to get to his dorm. Sirius and Peter were the only ones staying in his dorm (Remus was away) and they knew exactly what he needed.

A bottle of vodka had found it's way into his dorm and they all managed to scoff as much as humanely possible. By the time that they drew out what was wrong with him, he was in a drunken haze and entirely too slow to cause any harm, other than his pillows.

And so North and South drifted to sleep on the fourth bed, surrounded by their friends in their time of despair, unaware of anyone else's misery at this time, much less each others.

**Hi there - this deserves a massive shootout to the lovely Kai, my wonderful beta! Also I hope you not only read but review and tell me what you think. That is all but much thanks going your way. **

**xx Louisa**


End file.
